Martel Yggdrasill
Martel Yggdrasill ist ein Charakter aus Tales of Symphonia. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Martel ist eine Halbelfe, die ursprünglich etwa viertausend Jahre vor "Tales of Symphonia" in der Stadt der Elfen, Heimdall, geboren wurde. Ihr jüngerer Bruder ist Mithos Yggdrasill. Es sind weder die Namen der Eltern bekannt noch ob sie jeweils zwei Halbelfen gewesen sind oder eine Elfe und Mensch. Im Verlauf des tausendjährigen Kharlan-Krieges wurden Halbelfen jedoch aus Heimdall verstoßen, weshalb Martel und Mithos ihre Geburtstadt gemeinsam verlassen mussten. Sie begannen zu reisen und einen Weg zu suchen, den Krieg zu beenden. Hierbei schlossen sie sich mit Yuan Ka-Fai, einem weiteren Halbelfen, und Kratos Aurion, einem Menschen, zusammen. Mit Yuan verlobte Martel sich. Auf ihrer Reise gelangten die vier Kharlan-Helden in den Besitz von Cruxis-Kristallen, mit denen sie zu Engeln wurden. So wurde es ihnen möglich, weit über ihre von der Natur gegebene Lebensspanne hinweg zu leben. Martels Bruder Mithos war zudem ein Beschwörer, was er dazu nutzte, Pakte mit den Elementargeistern zu schließen. Indem er von Origin das Ewige Schwert erhielt, spaltete Mithos die streitenden Königreiche Sylvarant und Tethe'alla in zwei Welten, die um das knappe Mana konkurrierten. Gleichzeitig wurde somit der Krieg beendet und die Magitechnologie zerstört. Ein menschlicher Verräter ermordete Martels jedoch hinterrücks. Ihr letzter Wunsch war, dass die Welt frei von Diskriminierung sein sollte. Martel ist damit zu der treibenden Kraft von Cruxis geworden, das unter Mithos' Befehl daran arbeitet, das Zeitalter der Leblosen Wesen einzuführen, weil Mithos glaubt, dass es keine Diskriminierung mehr geben würde, sobald alle gleich geworden sind. 300px|left|thumb|Der wütende Kharlan-Baum offenbart Martel, die er zu verschlingen droht Gleichzeitig hält Mithos die Seele seiner Schwester, die sich in ihrem Cruxis-Kristall befindet, am Leben. Er band Martels Seele an den Göttlichen Keim des vertrockneten Kharlan-Baums, wodurch ein Mechanismus eingeführt wurde, der es dem Göttlichen Keim nicht erlauben sollte, auszutreiben: Sofern er dies tun würde, würde er Martels Seele verschlingen, was Mithos verhindern will. Würde Martel erwachen, würde sie den Göttlichen Keim absorbieren, was Mithos' Ziel ist, wodurch er das Verschwinden des Keims in Kauf nimmt. Hierdurch bricht er den Pakt und das Vertrauen mit Ratatosk, dem Geist des Kharlan-Baums, dem er bei seinem Pakt versprochen hatte, den Baum erneut zu pflanzen. Mithos führte nun das System der Auserwählten ein, um einen Körper für Martel zu züchten, dessen Mana-Signatur mit ihrer übereinstimmte und ihre Seele daher nicht abstoßen würde. Er hatte auch versucht, von Altessa eine mechanische Puppe anfertigen zu lassen. Die Puppe stieß Martels Seele allerdings ab, oder andersrum. Mithos ernannte Martel zur Göttin, die in beiden Welten angebetet wird. Sie ist damit das Oberhaupt der Kirche von Martel und zudem einer der Vier Seraphen von Cruxis. Tales of Symphonia Mit Colette Brunel ist eine Auserwählte geboren worden, deren Mana-Signatur nahezu identisch mit der von Martel ist. Colette wird von Cruxis als das perfekte Gefäß erachtet, und der Erfolg ihrer Reise der Welterneuerung soll gewährleistet sein. Zunächst wissen die Helden es zu verhindern, dass Colette in die Gefangenschaft von Cruxis gerät und als Gefäß von Martel eingesetzt wird. Nachdem den Helden die Pakte mit den acht Elementargeistern gelungen sind, entfernen sie unwissend den Käfig, der die Kraft des Göttlichen Keims kontrolliert hatte. Dadurch treibt der Göttliche Keim in Sylvarant aus, da er näher an dieser Welt ist, und wütet, wobei er ganze Landstriche und die Siegel zerstört. Zudem droht er, Martel zu verschlingen, die in seinem Inneren zu sehen ist. Den Helden gelingt es jedoch, mithilfe der Mana-Kanone den Kharlan-Baum zu zerstören und Martels Seele sowie Sylvarant vorerst zu retten. thumb|300px|Martels Seele taucht in Tabathas Körper ein und erzeugt den neuen Baumgeist Letztendlich gelingt es Cruxis mithilfe von Zelos Wilder, an Colette zu gelangen. Yggdrasill beginnt damit, Martels Seele in ihren Körper zu transferieren, was ihm in der Tat gelingt. Colettes Körper erwacht mit Martels Seele. Sie wendet sich an ihren Bruder und zeigt sich enttäuscht von allem, was er getan hat, weil dies alles nicht dem entspricht, wofür sie einst so hart gekämpft hatten. Martel überlässt Colette ihren Körper daraufhin freiwillig und kehrt in den Mana-Keim zurück, damit dieser nicht stirbt. Als die Helden schließlich den neuen Weltenbaum pflanzen können, verschmilzt Martels Seele letztendlich mit denen all jener, die für den Glauben an die Göttin Martel gestorben sind, und auch mit Mithos' Seele. Dieser Seelenverbund nistet sich in Tabathas Körper ein, woraus der Baumgeist Martel entsteht. Diese Martel will fortan als Schutzgeist des neuen Weltenbaumes agieren. Persönlichkeit Von Martels Persönlichkeit ist nicht viel zu erkennen. Man kann jedoch aus Erzählungen und etwaigen Darstellungen davon ausgehen, dass sie eine liebevolle, ehrliche Frau war, die sich Gerechtigkeit und Freiheit für alle wünschte und Diskriminierung verachtete. Für Mithos war sie, angesichts der fehlenden Eltern, wohl ein Mutterersatz. Ein Eindruck, der vor allem durch die von Mithos' erwähnten Ähnlichkeiten bestätigt wird, dass die Beziehung zwischen Raine und Genis Sage jener zwischen ihm und seiner Schwester entsprach. Wissenswertes *Martel und Colette weisen äußerliche Ähnlichkeiten auf und erkranken zudem beide an derselben Krankheit, die von abgestoßenen Cruxis-Kristallen verursacht wird. Diesen Tatsachen liegt wohl die fast identische Mana-Signatur der zwei zugrunde. *In diversen Medien weist Martels Outfit unterschiedliches Design auf: Während sie in "Tales of Symphonia: The Animation" und in "Tales of Symphonia" ein Kleid trägt, ist ihr Outfit im Manga identisch mit dem vom Baumgeist Martel. Charakterliste en:Martel Yggdrasill Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Symphonia